


RWBY RK

by ReggieNightroad



Series: RWBY RK [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReggieNightroad/pseuds/ReggieNightroad
Summary: Who are Raze and Kira? All their life they've had to fight to stay alive now they're enrolled at Beacon Academy by the Headmaster no less. Can they live normal lives at Beacon or will their dark past create a river of blood for anyone who dares get to close?





	1. Welcome to Beacon Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction I'm not a good writer so I apologize for how rough it can get. The story will follow a lot of the same plot points as the original but primarily through my 2 original characters which will cause minor as well as complete changes to the story. I came up with the idea while daydreaming one day and decided fuck it why not, lol. Please let me now what you all think as well as any tips you think I can use I would appreciate it greatly.

Two Years Ago  
The alarm that sounded off inside the metal walls of the secret facility could only be heard between the screams of its inhabitants and gunfire as countless well armed mercenaries and scientists alternated between begging for mercy and warning their colleagues that the subjects were loose. The two figures cut through their former captors like they were nothing leaving pools of blood on the floor as well as painting the metal walls red as they carved a path of carnage towards the exit. After 10 minutes of death the screaming and gunfire ceased as the two figures imerged from the facility both soaked in blood one of the figures spoke, What do we do now? The other turned looking at their companion simply replied, Whatever it takes to survive.

Present Day  
The grey haired man had a smile on his face, "Miss Rose is sure to do quite well at Beacon", he thought to himself. As he was about to leave however a tall blonde woman approched him seeing the look of concern on her face he asked, "Whats troubling you Glynda?" The woman looked up at the grey haired man with her signature icy glare, the grey haired man began to ask if she was against his decision about Miss Rose but the blonde simply raised her hand replying, "Before you ask no this is not about Miss Rose". "Then what is the problem Glynda?", asked the grey haired man. Glynda thought on how to respond for a moment before looking up once again and answering, "Sir 2 S rank criminals have been apprehended and are awaiting trial". The grey haired man looked at the woman with a confussed look on his face, "Why is this a problem?", he asked. Glynda's respose was immediate this time, "Because I believe you may have an interest in these 2 individuals". This got he grey haired man's attention letting his curiousity take over he asked, "Where are these individuals?" Glynda responded, "They are being held in interrogation room 5". With that information the grey haired man headed down the hall luckily he wasn't far from the room upon reaching the door to the room he wondered to himself who the individuals could be to make Glynda think he would be interested.

Upon opening the door he understood immediately why Glynda said he would be interested. In the center of the room was a metal table that had been bolted to the floor on the far side were 2 people chained to the table. The one on the right was a young man who looked to be around 16 and had a muscular build, he wore plain black pants with steel toed combat boots as well as a black sleeveless shirt his arms covered in scars that looked like claw marks with bandages on his hands, he also wore a black cloak with a hood over his head hiding much of his face. To the young mans left stood a young girl who looked the same age, the girl had a fit build to her wearing a similar outfit to the young man next to her except her shirt was white with sleeves that stopped just before her wrists, the grey haired man also noticed the girl was barefoot and that most of her outfit was patched as if it had been torn and repaired numerous times, she also worn a black cloak with a hood hiding her face. As the grey haired man entered the room the girl noticed him and made a low growl hearing this the young man lifted his head, the grey haired man stopped taking a moment to realize that the young man was sniffing the air. "Your a different one who are you?", The young man asked. The grey haired man smiled as he replied, "Ah yes how rude of me my name is Professor Ozpin I'm the Headmaster at Beacon Academy". The young man glanced over at the young girl next to him who was still growling lowly before asking, "What would bring the Headmaster of Beacon here?" Ozpin took a moment to think about how to respond to the question before deciding to get straight to the point he looked at the two in front of him and replied, "I would like to invite the both of you to join Beacon Academy". At this statment the young girl stopped growling, Ozpin could tell even with their faces covered both had confused looks on their faces.

This time it was the girl who spoke saying only one word, "Why?" Ozpin noticed that when she spoke her voice had a growl to it as if she wasn't used to speaking normally. After making his observation he replied, "I have a feeling that you would make an excellent Hunter and Huntress". This seemed to confuse them even more as the young man asked, "Do you even know who we are?" Without hesitation Ozpin replied, "Yes I do, I know your names or at least the names you go by, Raze Silver and Kira Ivory". Ozpin continued, "I also know your both wanted for at least 30 counts of murder and 500 suspected murders and that you refered too as the Berserker Siblings". At this Kira started growling again while Raze simply looked up at Ozpin asking, "And knowing all of that you still want us at your school?" Ozpin felt he should explain himself as he noticed that neither of them belived his offer. "I'm also aware of your past and that the both of you didn't commit the murders your being charged with for the most part". Kira once again stopped growling looking over at Raze as Ozpin continued, "That being said the two of you are still a danger and I can't simply have the authorities release you hence the offer, because as I see it you have only 2 options before you, either join my academy and earn your freedom or be imprisoned for the rest of your lives, you decide". Raze and Kira both looked at eachother and at first Ozpin thought they were in shock at what he had said before he noticed they were making subtle movements as if they were having a silent conversation, "Interesting", he thought to himself. Ozpin was pulled from his thoughts when Raze made a noise to get Ozpin's attention. Raze gave Kira one final glance before facing Ozpin with their answer, "We accept your offer". With that Ozpin grinned saying, "Exellent welcome to Beacon".


	2. Welcome to Beacon Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having accepted Ozpins deal Raze and Kira are enrolled at Beacon Academy but how will they fair on their first day?

Raze and Kira stood surrounded by more people than they were used to being around in the airship on their way to Beacon. It had been 2 days since meeting Ozpin and all Raze thought about was if accepting Ozpin's offer was the right call as Kira gripped his arm tight making a whimpering sound. He was pulled from his thoughts as a girl on the other side of the airship yelled, "I can't believe my baby sis is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!!" Kira turned just in time to see a blonde girl pull a short brown haired girl into a bear hug. Kira made a low growl only for Raze to quiet her saying, "Relax she's not harming anyone". Kira calmed down watching the two girls curiously, Raze noticed what Kira was doing and asked, "Do you want to try talking to them?" Kira immediately gripped his arm and whimpered, Raze sighed saying, "You know you can't stay like this at some point your going to have to learn to talk to somebody other than me?" Kira just made a pouting sound causing Raze to say, "Yeah that's what I figured".

At that moment the loudspeaker on the airship came on announcing that they had arrived at Beacon Academy and for all passengers to unboard. They quickly made their way off the airship as neither one of them liked flying. Raze realizing that they had no idea where to go glanced over at Kira who was busy looking at her new surroundings decided that he better ask directions. Telling Kira to stay put while he finds someone who can tell them where they need to go. Kira reluctantly nods her head as Raze wonders off. At the same time Kira hears a commotion back by the airship, she looks over to see the short brown haired girl nerding out over people's weapons. Suddenly the wind picks up threatening to blow her hood off Kira quickly grabs onto it and turns around so her back is to the wind. As she turns she sees and girl with medium length black hair with a bow reading a book causing her to stop as she notices the bow twitch. Feeling curious Kira started to walk towards the girl with the bow to get a better look when see heard shouting behind her. She turned back around to see the short girl from earlier but the girl with the long blonde hair was gone and in her place was a slender girl with white hair. The white haired girl was yelling at the short girl calling her a dolt while the short haired girl was frantically trying to apologize.

Then Kira saw the white haired girl pull out a vile with something inside it and started shaking it towards the short girl. Kira let out a loud feral roar as she charged at the white haired girl. Kira's roar had gotten the arguing girls attention as they both turned to see her charging at the white haired girl who screamed for help. Kira lunged at the girl only for her to disappear into rose petals, confused Kira quickly started looking around spotting them a few feet away behind her. The white haired girl was breathing hard and was in a panic while the short girl was surprised by what she saw. Kira's hood and come off when she lunged revealing her face, her skin was pale with long unkept white hair that turned black at the tips on top of her head were what looked to be large white cat ears with black strips and ice blue eyes. The short girl also noticed Kira had fangs and claws, as she screamed out, "Why are you attacking us?" Kira simply growled louder as she eyed the petrified white haired girl frozen in fear behind the short girl she had been yelling at moments ago. Kira charged again, the short girl was readying herself to dodge when something ran past her causing her to flinch. Her eyes shot back open as she remembered the charging Faunus, however when she opened her eyes she saw a young man restraining the rampaging girl.

Raze had caught Kira's wrist with one hand while wrapping his other arm around her yelling at her to calm down. Finally Kira stopped struggling realizing it was Raze that was restraining her, flinched when she saw the anger on Raze's face. Her ears flattened as she whimpered, causing Raze to sigh and say, "Kira control yourself now we'll be lucky if we're not kicked out". Kira lowered her head before nodding in agreement, at that moment Ozpin's voice called out, "What is going on here?" The white haired girl spoke first, "That girl tried to kill me!!", as she pointed at Kira. Ozpin looked at Kira and frowned causing her to whimper again. "Why did you attack miss Schnee?", Ozpin asked. Raze looked at Kira telling her she had to speak, "I thought danger", was all she could manage. The short girl confused asked, "Danger for who?" Suddenly the short girl felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to jump, Kira looked up to see the girl with the bow. "I believe I can help with that", she said. Ozpin looked at the girl with the bow and asked "how's that?" The girl with the bow pulled out her scroll showing that she had recorded everything.

After reviewing the footage he turned to Kira and said, "Ah I see, you thought Miss Schnee was threatening Miss Rose and you were trying to protect her correct?" Kira nodded causing the white haired girl to become furious as she started yelling, "You can't seriously believe this ridiculous story!!!!" Raze turned to the white haired girl and snarled causing her to stop talking at hide behind the shorter girl. Ozpin thought for a moment before calmly saying, "Miss Schnee I believe this was a grave misunderstanding and that Miss Ivory here truly thought you meant hurt to Miss Rose". He then turns to Kira before continuing, "However if something like this happens again I will be forced to remove you am I clear?" Kira nods her head in response. Smiling again Ozpin says, "good now please behave yourselves as you will all be in the dance hall over there until tomorrow", as he points towards the big building to the right of the school. And with that Ozpin leaves the teens alone once more. As the girl with the bow turns to leave Raze thanks her, she nods in acknowledgement as she walks toward the dance hall. Raze notices Kira slowly walking towards the other two girls causing the white haired girl to hide behind the short girl who looks nervous as well. Kira says "sorry" to which the white haired girl says "it'll take more than a simple sorry before I forgive you" as she storms off. Kira looks at the ground with her ears laid down before seeing a hand reach out to her, Kira looks up to she the short girl holding her hand out causing her to tilt her head. Raze starts laughing startling both girls, he looks at Kira saying "she wants to shake your hand". Kira hesitates but eventually shakes the other girls hand as she introduces herself as Ruby Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with how to end this one so I apologize for that, XD the next chapter will be better I promise


	3. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After somehow managing to not get kicked out of Beacon after Kira's incident in the courtyard, Raze and Kira are introduced to Ruby's sister Yang who learn a little about Raze. And Kira tries making a new friend

Kira recognized the blonde girl from the airship and seemed to be in a cheerful mood as Ruby introduced her to her sister Yang. Yang at first gave a concerning look towards Kira after hearing what had happened in the courtyard but relaxed after Ruby insisted that she was nice. "Well thanks for trying to save my sister I guess", Yang said trying to find some way to start a conversation with Kira. But to Yang's surprise Kira only smiled which made Yang and Ruby look confused and worried. Raze noticed and decided to speak up startling the girls as they had forgotten he was there due to how quiet he had been. "You'll have to forgive Kira she doesn't speak very much", he explained. Ruby gave Kira a sad look, she had noticed that Kira had struggled to speak earlier and that whenever she had spoken her voice had a growl to it, but had assumed it was because she was nervous. Ruby was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her sister say, "What do I smell bad or something?" Ruby and Kira both turned to see Raze was sniffing Yang. "Sorry its an old habit of mine I do when I meet someone new", Raze explained. Noticing Yang was not amused he decided to remove his hood.

Kira's ears flattened as she whimpered when Ruby and Yang's expression changed upon seeing Raze's face. His skin was tanned with black medium length unkept hair with what looked like wolf ears on the top of his head and an X shaped scar going across his eyes which were whited out along with fangs for teeth. Yang immediately started to apologize before Raze stopped her. "Its fine you had now way of knowing besides I get around well enough that most people don't believe I'm blind even after seeing my eyes", Raze said with a laugh. Ruby thinking about what Raze had just said remembered how he had moved to stop Kira earlier, noticing Ruby and guessing what she was thinking he explains, "My semblance gives me enhanced senses I'm able to smell and hear just about anything as well as sense how people are feeling around me, for instance like when someone tenses up before striking or subtle body language that tells me that they're angry or happy or sad, anything really". 

Despite his explanation Raze could still sense that Yang felt bad. Ruby on the other hand cheerfully replied, "That's so cool I bet your awesome in a fight", Kira smiled laughing a little as Ruby karate chopped the air as she spoke. Raze smiled saying, "You could say that", however his smile faded as he added, "But I'm still at a disadvantage what is a small mistake for most could be a costly one for me, I have to be far more careful than any one else". Ruby nodded in agreement before she heard Yang ask, "Where did Kira go?" Raze and Ruby started looking around, they had been so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't realized Kira had wondered off. Raze worried that she might get herself into trouble asked Ruby and Yang to help find her.

The three of them split up however Raze almost immediately caught her scent following it to the far side of the dance hall. Raze found Kira kneeling in front of the girl with the bow from the courtyard who seemed to be annoyed with Kira. Raze walked over tapping Kira's shoulder asking, "What are you doing?" Kira looked up at him with a grin on her face, meanwhile the girl with the bow was getting ready to ask them to leave her alone only to notice that the two Faunus seemed like they were talking to each other but no word were being spoken. Finally Raze spoke out loud asking Kira if she was sure about something which confused the girl with the bow as Kira nodded her head still grinning. Her confusion quickly turned back into annoyance as Raze sniffed her, "What the hell!?" screamed the girl with the bow drawing a brief bit of attention to the three of them from the other students. Raze backed off a bit before apologizing, the girl with the bow just glared at him but then Raze leaned in to whisper, "I know your a Cat Faunus". The girl tensed up so hard that Raze flinched but he quickly calmed her saying, "Relax we won't say anything Kira noticed your bow twitched every so often because of your ears and even if she hadn't noticed you can't hide from this nose of mine, pointing at his nose smiling". The girl calmed down a bit thinking her luck must be terrible to be found out this easily, she looked over at Kira who was tugging on Raze's cloak trying to get his attention. Eventually she succeeded as Raze asked, "What is it?" Kira tilted her head like she was asking a question and to the girl with the bow's surprise that's exactly what she was doing apparently because Raze then told her, "Kira wants to know what your name is". The girl with the bow thought for a moment if she should tell them or not. But seeing the look of excitement of Kira's face at the hope of getting to know her name made her sigh in defeat, "its Blake". To Blake's surprise Kira managed to grin even more something about how innocent it looked made Blake smile as well. Blake's smile faded a bit as she looked at Raze asking, "Why does she have trouble talking?" Raze and Kira both made saddened faces as their ears lowered making Blake regret her question. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you both", Blake said, Raze raised his hand waving it as if to say it was ok. The three were pulled from they're sadness as Ruby and Yang called out to Raze and Kira. 

"Finally we've been looking everywhere for you two!" Yang yelled, while Ruby asked if everything was ok? Raze laughed apologizing to Yang while assuring Ruby that they were ok. Ruby noticed who they were talking to saying, "Oh its you from earlier". Yang looked at the girl who was sitting on the floor and asked Ruby if she knows her, Ruby explains that she was who had recorded the incident in the courtyard. Blake introduces herself to the sisters but before they can respond Glynda's voice came over the loudspeaker informing them that all students taking the initiation in the morning best get to bed due to how early they would have to be up the next morning. Blake took the opportunity to regain her solitude stating that she was turning in. As if on que Kira yawned making Ruby and Yang yawn along side her. Everyone bid their goodbyes to find their sleeping bags except Raze who simply tucked Kira into her sleeping bag and sat next to her as the lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun trying to come up with this chapter, next chapter is going to be intense, XD


	4. Dark Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep Ruby finds Kira sleeping outside on the balcony and is stopped by Raze when she tries to wake her prompting Ruby to demand answers from the Wolf Faunus.

Ruby's eyes slowly opened as she sat up from her sleeping bag reached for her scroll to see that it had only been a few hours since everyone had gone to sleep. "Guess I'm more nervous about the initiation than I thought", she said to herself. Looking around she noticed one of the balcony doors was slightly open curious she decided to check it out. Carefully tiptoeing across the dance hall as to not wake anyone she slowly made her way to the door. As she reached it she could barely make out a figure laying on the ground on the balcony, panicking she rushed through the door to see if someone was hurt. Only stopping when she saw it was Kira curled up, Ruby could see her shaking and walked towards her intending to get her back inside where it was warm. But as Ruby got closer she stopped making a sad face as she noticed Kira wasn't shaking because she was cold but because she was crying. Not sure what to do Ruby knelt down next to her. Trying to think about how to go about waking Kira, Ruby suddenly noticed something that she couldn't explain how she hadn't noticed before. Kira had what looked like scars on her wrists and ankles that looked like restraints, her face saddening even more as she now realized why she didn't speak hardly. Going across Kira's throat was a thin scar that Ruby thought looked like it came from a knife, Ruby instinctivly started to reach for Kira to comfort her when suddenly someone grabbed her by the wrist stopping her. As she went to scream another hand covered her mouth panicking her even more, then she heard a familiar voice whisper into her ear, "Calm down don't try and wake Kira right now". Ruby turned to see Raze who had removed his hand from her mouth gesturing for her to follow him.

Ruby followed Raze to the far side of the balcony before asking, "Why is Kira outside like this and why did you stop me from waking her?" Raze sat down on the balcony glancing in Kira's direction sorrow on his face replied, "To answer your first question she was having trouble sleeping around so many other people so she came out here to sleep outside as for your second question its because if you had tried to wake Kira in her current state you would have been hurt". Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Why would she hurt me?", she asked. Raze lowered his head quietly replying, "She's having a nightmare". Ruby feeling like Raze was only giving her half-answers finally lost her patience, "That's it tell me what's wrong with her, why does she have those scars, and why is her having a nightmare mean that she'd hurt me if I wake her in the middle of it!?" Ruby demanded. Ruby's demand surprised Raze not just because she had demanded to know but because he could sense her anger at the fact that he had been avoiding giving full answers. "Are you sure you really want to know?" he asked, adding, "once I tell you there's no going back". "Yes I want to know", Ruby replied. Sighing Raze said, "Very well I'll tell you everything, I suggest you sit down this could take a while". 

As Ruby sat down across from him, Raze began, My earliest memories are of a metal prison and a man in a white coat. (Flashback Start) "Ah what an excellent find Wolf Faunus are so rare its a shame its parents had to be put down, but oh well thus are the sacrifice's one must make in times of need", said the man in a white coat. 5 year old Raze looked around trying to locate the voice but couldn't see past the bright light pointed in his face, he tried to move only to find that his arms were locked in restraints attached to the wall behind him. "What do you want? Where are Mommy and Daddy?", Raze cried. Suddenly he felt electricity shoot though his body causing him to scream in agony, followed by the voice from earlier angrily yelling, "animals are not supposed to talk unless there masters say so". Raze fell silent not wanting to get shocked again, then the light turned off revealing a scrawny human man with slicked back hair and glass's. He walked up to Raze with a twisted smile on his face, "Your going to be my masterpiece young man you should feel honored, now let us begin", the man said pulling out a syringe with a strange black liquid inside of it injecting it into Raze's neck. At first Raze only felt the small prick from the needle but slowly his neck started feeling like it was on fire spreading throughout his whole body. Watching intensely the man in the white coat mockingly told Raze "now now don't go and die on me after all the trouble I had to go through capturing you". Raze felt like his body was being torn apart from the inside finally unable to withstand the pain he left out a scream that seemed to humor the human watching him.(Flashback Ends) Ruby couldn't form words and even if she could how could she respond to that. Raze continued saying, "Time seemed to flow oddly for me after that, I get the occasional flash of during the early days but I didn't regain my sense of time until about 5 years after that day". Looking over towards Kira, he said, "It was around that time I first met Kira". (Flashback Start) 10 year old Raze woke up on the cold floor of his cell trying to figure out how long he'd been passed out for this time. "Um....hello", came a voice from the far end of the cell. Raze jumped snarling as he faced the girl causing the girl to shriek, "Please don't hurt me". Realizing that it wasn't the man in the coat or one of his thugs Raze walked over to the girl who was still shaking in fear. Raze took a good look at the girl, she was human and looked around the same age as him with short black hair. Getting next to her he sniffed her asking her what her name was. The girl stopped shaking replying, "My names Kira...um could you please stop sniffing me I smell really bad and its embarassing". Raze stopped sniffing the human girl sitting down facing her staring, causing the girl to blush and ask, "Why are you staring at me like that?" Raze not realizing he was staring quickly looking away saying, "Sorry its just that your the first person I've seen thats not the man that hurts me or one of his thugs".

The girl looking at the young Wolf Faunus she took note that his eyes were black with blood red iris's making her a little nervous but since he hadn't tried to hurt her she asked him what his name was. The boy told her that his name was Raze, which led to the question she dreaded, "What are they going to do to us?" Raze went to go answer but suddenly the collar around his neck lit up electrocuting him as the man in the white coat walked though the door with 4 armed guards. "My, my, my, I don't remember telling you that you could speak", he said angrily. Kira looked on in horror as Raze's eyes glowed and his claws lengthened as he fought though the electrical currents going through his body causing the man to increase the voltage which caused Raze to collapse. The man in the white coat then turned his attention to Kira walking towards her grinning. Kira backed up until she hit the metal wall of the cell screaming for the man to stay away, the man just laughed saying, " don't look so gloomy my dear your going to provide me with some very valuable data", stopping in his tracks the look of absolute disgust on his face as he looked back to see Raze gripping the mans ankle. "I won't let you hurt her you bastard", Raze growled weakly. He man kicked Raze in the face drawing blood yelling, "How dare you lay your hands on me to filth!!" The man then looked at the guards and ordered them to restrain Raze. Raze struggled with all his might against the guards but was to weak from the collar. Raze's struggling only angered the man in the coat even more but then just grinned sinisterly pulling out a syringe with a white liquid inside saying, "I just thought of a perfect punishment for you". Turning back to Kira he grabbed her arm as she began screaming begging for him to let her go. But the man just laughed informing her, "Blame the animal on the ground over there this was meant for him, I can't wait to see what this does to a human". Violently shoving the needle into Kira's neck she let out a silent scream as the man injected the liquid into her before letting her fall to the ground and telling the guards that they were leaving. 

Now free Raze crawled over to the girl but as he got to her she let out the most horrific scream he had ever heard in his life. Her skin became so hot that her skin had steam coming from it her finger nails split forming claws which she used to claw at her head as a pair of white tiger ears sprouted from her head as her hair turned white except at the ends which remained black and her teeth turned into fangs. Raze could only watch as the girl turned into a Faunus but as he thought it was done she released another horrific scream as her body violently spasmed as her flesh tore open and healed back only to tear open back repeating over and over. Raze couldn't take being unable to do anything for the poor girl any longer and pulled her into a hug trying his best to comfort the screaming new Faunus. Kira suddenly spit up blood as her throat tore open ceasing her screams as she finally pass's out from the pain. (Flashback Ends) Ruby felt sick to her stomach she wanted to throw up, wanted to cry, to scream, but she also wanted to hug the two Faunus. After several minutes Raze decided to end his story saying, "The damage done to Kira's body from whatever that bastard gave her was nothing compared to what it did to her mind". Finishing with saying, "Her nightmares are of that day waking her causes her feral side to lash out" 

Raze wasn't sure how Ruby had taken his story only to hear what sounded like water drops. After a few seconds later he realized Ruby was crying. "I'm sorry", she sobbed repeatedly. Raze feeling bad that he had made Ruby not only cry but apologize went to apologize but stopped when he caught a scent of someone hiding behind the balcony door. "I know your there come out!" Raze yelled. Ruby looked over to see the white haired girl from the courtyard, Ruby spoke up saying, "Oh its um?" The white haired girl huffed saying, "My name is Weiss Schnee for your information you dolt". Raze not wanting to deal with the new girl started to tell her to go away before she interupted him saying, "I heard everything you were talking about". Raze and Ruby both froze not knowing what to do or say only for Weiss to start walking over to Kira. Raze and Ruby stood to stop her only for Weiss to look at them and say, "Shut up and watch". Weiss finish's walking over to Kira who is still curled up shaking and crying kneels down carefully placing her hand on Kira's head starts singing in a soft serene voice, "I am sure that the heart I had failed to protect the one I left behind is still fast asleep where it's hidden deep among the forest trees when it seem all is lost when you only need hope and strength to carry on it's so easy to lose your way it's true and slip into the night I can see this is made for so much more only small and insecure for now life will carry on even when all is gone just a little more that we can't restore shrouded in the lies and tales of make believe we don't dare a sound waiting for the dawn".

As Weiss sings Kira becomes relaxed and is sleeping peacefully by the time she is done with the song. Weiss slowly gets up as to not wake Kira and in her high and mighty voice says, "Don't get the wrong idea about this I'm still mad about earlier so don't expect.....", she stops talking looking up to she that Raze is crying. Raze walks over to Weiss bowing his head surprising both Weiss and Ruby, "Thank you", he tells Weiss. Weiss blush's saying, "It was nothing consider it an apology for earlier, good night". Ruby and Raze watch Weiss return to the dance hall before Raze turns to Ruby telling her she should try getting some sleep as. Ruby agrees bidding Raze goodbye she heads back into the dance hall leaving Raze on the balcony with Kira. Raze walks over to Kira laying down next to her, "So there are kind humans in this world after all", He thinks to himself as sleep finally claims him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my best one yet I'm very proud of this chapter. I ended up going with Ruby's POV for a lot of this one to make some scenes easier on me, I have no idea how long chapter 5 will take but I'm having a lot of fun so its worth it, XD


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Ruby about their past Raze is hesitant about approaching her and Ozpin informs them of the finer details of their deal to get into Beacon

The sound of the other possible students waking stirred Raze from his sleep. He sat up cracking his neck only stopping when he sensed Kira sitting in front of him, "How are you feeling?" he asked remembering Weiss singing to her the night before. Kira tilted her head to the side with a big grin on her face, "That's good" Raze said relieved to know that she was in good spirits. With that out of the way Raze started sniffing the air trying to pinpoint where everyone was gathering. When he realized that everybody was still in the dance hall he got up only to realize that Kira had wondered off again. "Dammit Kira you know I hate it when you do that" Raze thought to himself as he entered the dance hall to locate her. It didn't take long thanks to his sense of smell unfortunately he also caught Ruby's scent next to her. Hesitating long enough for Ruby to spot him and yell out for him to come over to them. As he walked up to the two girls Ruby was showing off her weapon to Kira who seemed to be fascinated by it. "Um, hey morning" Raze said far more awkwardly than he meant to. Ruby picking up on this simply said, "Its fine you know, I'm the one who asked to begin with and I'm glad you told me, besides I think you both are pretty cool." This made Raze relax and apologize for making things awkward meanwhile Kira just looked on in confusion. Raze looked at her saying, "I'll tell you later" this was enough for Kira who nodded in response. "So where's your sister?" Raze asked turning back to Ruby.

Ruby looked down beside her sleeping bag in embarrassment as Yang was sprawled out still fast asleep snoring. "Oh" said Raze amazed that he hadn't heard her before now, meanwhile Raze's simple response to her sisters unmodest way of sleeping made her face turn as red as her cloak, which made Kira giggle. "Can one of you please help me wake her up otherwise I'll be here forever." Ruby asked still looking at the ground blushing. Before Raze could give his response he felt Kira grin mischievously and before he could stop her Kira pounced on Yang and started tickling her. Yang's eye's shot open startled at first from the weight of another person landing on her only for head brain to register the onslaught from Kira tickling her. "Haha no stop haha please haha" Yang pleaded between fits of laughter. See that she had succeeded at waking Yang up Kira got off of her sitting down next to her smiling up at Ruby who was laughing uncontrollably. Now it was Raze who was blushing from embarrassment which made Ruby laugh even more. "Well you lot are certainly lively this morning" came a voice from behind Raze making him jump and everyone else to look up to see who it was. Blake stood there stretching letting out a yawn, "Haha sorry about that Kira was helping me wake Yang up" Ruby explained. "Yeah not cool sis" Yang said now sitting up but still obviously groggy. "I take it she's not one for mornings" Blake asked, Ruby made a tired expression replying, "You don't know the half of it." 

Suddenly Professor Goodwitch entered the room, "Would Mr. Silver and Ms. Ivory please follow me to the headmasters office." Raze and Kira looked at each other before facing the Professor and nodding. Raze sensing the worry from Ruby looked back saying "Don't worry its probably nothing." The two Faunus followed Glynda out of the dance hall and into the courtyard keeping a reasonable distance behind her as she made Kira nervous and Raze could feel Glynda's animosity towards them. Kira tugged on Raze's cloak giving him a questioning look, "Your wondering what me and Ruby were talking about right?" Raze asked. Kira nodded causing Raze to sigh not sure how she'd react, "I told her about some of our past" Raze said. Kira froze making a panicked face to which Raze quickly said, "Calm down you heard what she said besides I doubt she'll go around telling everyone not to mention I only told her a small portion." Kira relaxed a little at this only to tense up as Glynda had noticed that they had stopped yelling back at them to hurry up. 

Eventually they came upon the clock tower of the school where Glynda pushed a button opening the elevator "Both of you inside" Glynda ordered. Raze and Kira hesitantly obeyed not thrilled about being so close the intimidating woman. Once inside Glynda pushed one of the buttons causing the elevator door to close and start going up. Now that there was nowhere to go Glynda without looking back towards the two Faunus said "Just so you know if it were up to me you'd both be locked up and the key would be thrown away you don't belong here." Kira growled at her comment only stopping when Raze put his hand on her shoulder saying with a grin, "You may be right however who knows we might surprise you." Glynda scoffed at this saying, "I doubt it but on the unlikely chance you pull off such a feat I will admit to being wrong." The conversation ended there as the elevator door opened up revealing a large room with clock cogs all along the ceiling and a large wooden desk towards the back where Ozpin was siting waiting for them. "Thank you Glynda you may leave" Ozpin said to which Glynda walked back into the elevator. After the door for the elevator closed Kira stuck her tongue out obviously meant for Glynda while Raze turned towards Ozpin saying "You certainly have charming individuals in your staff." Ozpin chuckled replying "You'll have to excuse Glynda she takes some time to warm up to." Raze and Kira walked towards the desk with Kira noticing 2 cases laying across the top. 

"So I take it you didn't call for us for small talk?" Raze asked. "No I called you here because if your to take the test to be officially allowed into my school you'll be needing these." Ozpin replied gesturing toward the 2 cases on his desk. "I should have known there was a catch to your offer, so let me guess if we fail your offer is off the table?" Raze asked his annoyance obvious. Ozpin leaned forward intertwining his hands in front of his face asking "Did you think I'd just let you in without you proving that your serious about becoming a Huntsman and Huntress?" adding, "If you did then you were sorely mistaken." Raze was struggling to calm himself it didn't help that for some reason he couldn't get a read on Ozpin like there was something blocking him from doing so. Suddenly Kira spoke catching both Raze and Ozpin by surprise saying "We'll prove it" giving Ozpin a look of defiance. Ozpin smiled at the response as did Raze who was now grinning mischievously saying "That's right besides we still have to make that woman eat her words." Kira nodding in agreement. "Glad to hear it now as I said earlier you'll be needing these." Ozpin says gesturing towards the cases on his desk again. Raze and Kira reach over each opening a case revealing their contents. Seeing their shocked reactions Ozpin stands smiling saying "After all you can't be a Huntsman and Huntress with out your weapons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stepped away from this for way longer than I intended, lol. But hey if nothing else it helped me iron out a few things, XD


	6. Initiation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the Initiation test to begin but how will Raze and Kira fair when they learn the rules from Weiss

Raze and Kira felt like they had just battled a giant as they made their way back through the courtyard. "Well that went well" Raze said with sarcasm radiating from his voice, Kira meanwhile let out a long sigh. "RAZE, KIRA OVER HEAR!!!" yelled a voice from the opposite side of the courtyard. Kira looks up to see Ruby and Yang along with all of the other possible students taking the test leaving the dance hall. As the two Faunus met up with the sisters Ruby asks, "So what did Professor Ozpin want?" Raze and Kira grin as they both point out the new additions to their attire. Raze revealing a pair of silver gauntlets that ran up to his elbow with an opening on the top of each of them that housed short blades inside that sprang out as he made a fist. Meanwhile Kira wore what looked to be some kind of high tech bracelets with a metal container of some kind attached to the back of her pants. At seeing these the weapon nerd in Ruby came out in full "Are those your weapons they look so cool!!! What are they made of? How do they work?" Ruby's questions where cut of by Yang grabbing hold of Ruby's cape and pulling her back saying, "Easy there baby sis." Kira giggled at this as did Raze getting Yang's attention "Well I'll be I was starting to think you had gone all super serious on us." she said teasingly looking at Raze. Raze laughed a little at this saying "I apologize for that." Yang just shrugged replying "Eh don't sweat it." Raze looking back at Ruby asked, "By the way what kind of test are we going to be taking?" The sisters gave him a confused look like they weren't sure what he meant. "This is just a wild guess but did the two of you not attend a combat school?" Blake asked as she came out of the crowd behind Ruby and Yang. Raze and Kira both nodded conforming her inquiry, "Since that's the case would the two of you mind telling me about this initiation test we're supposed to be taking as well?" Blake asked the sisters. Ruby and Yang now understanding why they asked about the test both laughed nervously as Ruby explained that she didn't know either as she had skipped ahead 2 years while Yang simply said that she never paid much attention in class and had gotten in on her combat ability alone.

"Honestly it seems that this school will except anyone whether or not they meet all the requirements." came a cold voice that made Kira, Raze, and Ruby tense up upon hearing. Everyone turned at once to see Weiss staring at them with an unimpressed look of her face. "Oh yeah and what do you know about it Ice Princess?" Yang shot back. Weiss's expression quickly changed from unimpressed to anger as the air in the surrounding area suddenly grew cold "Call me princess again and you'll regret it." Weiss said ice forming on the ground around her. Yang looked like she was about to accept the challenge but Ruby stopped her saying, "Yang calm down don't start a fight here." Yang sighed saying "Fine your right, besides wouldn't do me any good to get kicked out before getting to the chance to show what I'm made of." smashing her fists against each other. Blake turned to Weiss next asking, "If your finished freezing everything would you mind telling us about the test?" Weiss eased up replying "Why should I? There's not even a guarantee that any of you will pass unlike me." Blake seemed ready to challenge Weiss this time until Kira stepped forward and asked "Please tell us." Weiss seemed to soften at this which confused everyone except Raze and Ruby who both knew how Weiss had sang to Kira to help her sleep peacefully. Sighing Weiss began explaining, "They'll be bringing us to the Emerald Forest where we'll be given a timed mission. If you complete the mission in the time frame your given you pass everyone else will be sent home." "Ha seems easy enough we got this in the bag." Yang said her confidence radiating from her. Weiss scoffed saying "You think so? Only about a fourth of the people hear will probably pass, not to mention the fact that we'll be outside the safety of the kingdom with the Grimm." Ruby was the one to speak up this time "Oh yeah we go this" fist bumping Yang. With Raze and Blake both stating that both of them and Kira have lived outside the kingdom to begin with. Weiss just placed her hand on her head as though she had a headache before turning to leave. Before leaving she turned back saying "If your half as good as me then maybe you'll make I guess we'll see." 

After she was gone Blake said "I doubt she's as good as she thinks she is." making Yang laugh in agreement. That is until Raze spoke up saying "I can't speak on her fighting ability but she is strong, don't underestimate her." "What makes you so sure?" Yang asked. "You felt how the air shifted right?" he asked back to which Yang nodded asking "Yeah what about it?" Ruby and Blake seemed to have their curiosity peaked as to what Raze was talking about. "The change in the temperature was caused by her Aura flaring up." was Raze's reply. The three girls looked at him in disbelief which he knew would happen so he explained, "I told you that my semblance gives me heightened senses, but what I didn't tell you is that I'm able to sense Aura and how strong it is but I have to focus really hard on that person." Ruby spoke up first asking "So you can sense ours too?" smiling Raze answered "Not only that but I can also get a pretty good idea of that persons personality." Blake then asked "So what could you sense about her?" Raze thought on how to answer for a moment before saying "She's obviously very cold and distant but there's a warm side to her as well that she seems to be in conflict with as well as a loneliness." Next Yang asked her question "So how does my Aura stack up to hers?" Ruby seemed to shake her head at her sisters question. Raze looked directly at Yang staring for a minute before answering "In terms of pure power I doubt anyone here could outdo you." This made Yang shout in celebration as though she had just won a battle until Raze continued "Your very caring but I get the impression that your under the impression that your unstoppable which makes you sloppy which doesn't bother you as long as you win." Yang's celebration stopped as she began to pout saying, "You know you could have stopped at the first part." Before anymore questions could be asked and airship landed in the courtyard that opened up reveiling Glynda on board. With a loudspeaker she said "Would all possible first years form a line and board the ship we will be beginning your initiation." And with that the three girls bid farwell and good luck to Raze and Kira as they started making their way to the airship. Looking over to Kira, Raze asked "Well you ready to go?" Kira grinned and nodded "Well then here we go." Raze said as they boarded the airship feeling ready for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters back to back it can be done, lol. I feel like I've gotten the hang of this finally then again maybe its just me I'll let yall decide, lol. That aside I hope everyone who is reading RK is enjoying it and as always let me know what improvements need to be made, XD


	7. Initiation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the Emerald Forest Raze and Kira learn that getting into Beacon won't be easy as Ozpin informs the would be Huntsman and Huntress's that this years Initiation has some changes to it.

The flight took longer than anyone had expected but finally the airship full of would be Huntsman and Huntresses was landing at their destination. As Raze and Kira disembarked Kira stopped at the sight of a forest that seemed endless. "This is the Emerald Forest it stretches across most of Vale and is a constant reminder of how small the Kingdom really is" came a voice from behind Kira making her jump. Turning to see who had made the comment she was surprised to see Glynda of all people who seemed to be staring out at the forest with a look that seemed to be a mix of defiance and defeat. Raze sensing Glynda's mixed emotions asked, "What is it with this forest that bothers you?" Glynda shot Raze a look that would have made most wish they could hide in a shell to never be seen again. But Raze stood his ground unfazed adding "I ask because I don't exactly have much knowledge of Vale." Glynda seemed to relent at this explaining, "Our kingdom only covers 25% of Vale and has made multiple attempts to expand yet every attempt has failed due to the Grimm of this forest, its said that the reason its leaves are no longer green but this bright red color is because of the blood of all those who have met their end here." Raze noticed how quiet it had gotten as the other passengers had stopped to listen to Glynda many of whom seemed ready to make a run for it. "Which is why any of you who are having second thoughts should speak up now." came Ozpin's voice gaining everyone's attention. Ozpin was standing at the cliffs edge in front of everyone with the most serious expression anyone had seen from him. Ozpin begins "Its true may of you have been training for years in the hopes to one day become Huntsman and Huntresses however the reality of this line of work is that this world does not care, we use this forest as our testing ground not just to see if you have talent but to see if you have the drive needed to be Huntsman and Huntress's." Continuing, "Which is why I will say again if there are any of you who aren't up to this speak up because once we begin neither Glynda nor myself will intervene you will be on your own." Immediately over half the students raised their hands to be brought back before returning the airship.

After a few minutes only 30 remained, Raze started sniffing for scents quickly picking up Ruby and Yang's scent causing him to smile he also picked up Weiss and Blake. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised they stayed" Raze thought. "Listen up all remaining students line up by the edge of the cliff, we will explain the what your objective with be." called Glynda. As everyone lined up Ozpin seemed to be sizing up those who stayed. Raze made note that Glynda stayed behind in the middle of the 30 students, "Seems that this test is going to be more interesting than we thought." Raze said, to which Kira glanced over noticing the faint smile on his face. Everyone's attention was brought to Ozpin as he cleared his throat beginning, "As I'm sure most of you know normally this test involves venturing into the Emerald Forest to gather certain objects this is to see how you fair when given an objective this year is no different however unlike previous years only 12 people will be allowed to attend Beacon." To Raze and Kira's surprise Blake was the first to speak out, "What! But that's less than half of everyone who's here why so few!?" Ozpin simply answered, "Over the last few years the number of Huntsman and Huntress's has increased dramatically, originally this was seen as a good thing however all that has come from simply making everyone who pass's through a Huntsman or Huntress has been more death." The silence that followed Ozpin's statement was so impressive that Raze had to clear his throat to make sure his hearing hadn't left him, while Blake seemed to shrink in place looking at the ground as if afraid to look up again. Ozpin continued, "That being said we felt we should make some changes, for instance most Huntsman and Huntress's nowadays are used to working solo and as a result aren't able to work very well with others. To remedy this starting this year all students will be put into teams with others during their time at Beacon." Raze and Kira tensed up it was going to be hard enough if they got into Beacon but now if they did they could be put with complete strangers. They weren't the only ones who weren't thrilled by this new development as Kira looked over to see Ruby had tensed up even harder than her and Raze had. Then as if it Ozpin had been reading their minds smiled saying, "And since you'll most likely be working with all kinds of people who your not familiar with the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the remainder of your time of Beacon." At this Ruby seemed to lose it screaming, "WHAT!!!" Ozpin seemed to ignore the young girls cry finishing with a smile, "In order to pass you and your partner must reach the ruins 41 miles into the forest and retrieve matching chess pieces and make it back to this point, however you may also steal another teams pieces that have been claimed before they make it back to pass." Hearing that stealing the pieces was an option seemed to catch everyone off guard but before anyone could speak up Ozpin still smiling tapped the ground with his cane saying, "Now lets begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been putting this off because I wasn't sure how I wanted to approach this. That being said I'm pretty happy with it but as always let me know what yall think and I hope yall enjoy, XD


End file.
